Just Call Me Angel Of The Morning
by sisneyace
Summary: This story is about Logan and Jubilee. It is a love story full of drama. It is a labor of love so please review. To all those that reviewed thanks a bunch. Chapter 6 is up! Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**_JUST CALL ME ANGEL OF THE MORNING_**

_**Chapter 1**_

By the time she got there the bar was hopping with the Friday night crowd. She stood in the doorway allowing her eyes to become accustomed to the smoke and bad lighting in the bar. The place hadn't changed since the last time she came. The decor was still early 80's junk with a touch of Rhinestone Cowboy mixed in. Looking around she ignored the cat calls and whistles she was getting from random men, she was there for a purpose and nothing was going to stand in her way not even the person she was looking for.

He knew she was there from the moment she walked in, even with his back to the door. Her scent floated on the air, over the smell of sweat, cheap aftershave, stale smoke and even staler beer. It was sweet and soft yet full of underlying energy, it was a smell that didn't come from a bottle but from her body. He growled under his breath as he heard the men in the bar whistle and holler out chances for one night stands.

She glanced around and caught a glimpse of who she was looking for. He was sitting at the rear of the bar all but swallowed by the shadows. "Hiding from me no doubt." she thought to herself as she slowly pushed her way towards him.

"Hey darling, how about a kiss" asked a tall handsome man as he grabbed her around the waist. "No thanks" she said with a raise of one thin eyebrow "and I would suggest that you remove your hand from my waist and let me go." "Really, and what if I don't are you gonna smack me or something cause I like it a little rough" he said with a leer. She sighed "I don't have time for this" she thought to herself. Looking up at the man holding her she smiled and batted her eyes " oh you like it rough " She leaned into his embrace until her face was just inches from his and she watched as his eyes grew large as her hand grabbed a hold of his crouch and squeezed. "So how rough would you like it?" she whispered into his ear as she slowly let her hand heat up. The guy started gurgling in the back of his throat and let out a high pitched squeak. " Now are you going to let me go or do I have to make it a little more rough for you" The man dropped his arm and tried to jerk away from her but she wasn't done with him yet. "So what have we learned from this?" More gurgling "that's right we keep our hands to our self . "Good boy." She let him go and continued toward the back of the bar not even looking back as the guy droped to the floor in agony.

She weaved her way around the couples dancing and headed for him. He had turned to watch as she had calmly taken care of the guy who dared touch her and he was filled with a sense a pride and a growing realization that she truly had grown up, which only made it harder for him to deny the desire that enflamed him when he looked at her. With a low growl he turned away from her and sank deeper into the shadows hoping against hope that she wouldn't see him. She grinned as she got closer to him they had been playing a cat and mouse game for weeks now and she was tired of chasing, she wanted no, she needed him, tonight the game must end.

_Flash back to a month ago_

She felt him long before her ears heard the sound of his bike. "He's back" Now she could show him that she wasn't a girl anymore. Finally she could become what she had waited so long to be, nothis sidekick or tagalong but his partner in life, his mate, his love. The low roar of his Harley could now be heard. Jubilee glanced in the mirror and was glad to see that she looked ok. Her hair was long almost to her bra strap. She had grown it outbecause she knew he would like it. Her face was flushed with excitement asshe added just a touch of eye shadow to brighten her already sparkling cobalt blue eyes. As the door slammed downstairs she smoothed down her black mini and silk t-shirt and headed out of her room to him.

Logan paused in the alcove sniffing the air. "Smells like the gang's all here" Just then a soft cultured voice called his name "Logan welcome home "Storm said as she glided forward to embrace him. " 'Ro its good to see ya " Logan said as he wrapped his thick arms around the beautiful weather goddess. "You stayed away to long this time Logan" "Well, you know how it is." he said with a cocky grin. "No, how is it?" asked Scott as he came into the room. "One-eye how's it hanging? How's my Jean? Did she miss me?" Logan sneered. " Well to answer your questions it is hung quite well and as for my wife she'sdoing fine once the morning sickness wares off." said Scoot smugly. Ororo felt Logan's body tense as the fact that Jean was pregnant made it into his conscience. "Congratulations, Scott" Logan said and stuck out his hand. Scott looked in surprise at his hand a little suspicious of it but grabbed it all the same and the two men shook hands for the first time in years. "I hope that the kid doesn't look like you" Scott and 'Ro laughed. "That's for sure" agreed Cyclops "since its going to be a girl"

Before anyone could say anything else a shout came from the kitchen as Bobby a came running out with Rogue hot on his heels. "Come back here you overgrown popsicle." "Help me someone help me" yelled Bobby as he danced around trying to avoid Rogue's attempt to take him down. "Give me back those pork skin boy. Ah had them sent for Remy not for the for ya" shouted Rogue. Wolverine reached out and grabbed the bag of skins out of Bobby's hand and gave them to Rogue. "Why, thank you sugah and welcome home. I didn't think you would make it time for the wedding" she said as she threw her arms around him. "Wouldn't miss the mighty Cajun's fall for all the money in the world, darling".

In the mist of all this chaos, Logan caught a smell he hadn't smelt in a long time. The last time he had seen her, she was healing from being crucified and he had been torn up with guilt because he had to leave her bedside to help a friend in need. That guilt had been one of the many reasons he had stayed away from her all these years. But now he could make it up to her.

He slipped past Rogue and Bobby who had started arguing again and followed his nose to the stairway. Looking up he saw the young child that had saved his life, been his companion, his protégé, his savor and his partner in crime. He blinked and the vision cleared and standing before him at the top of the steps was a beautiful young woman. His breath caught and he felt his body respond to the challenge that was issued by the angle of her body. He shook his head to clear it and reminded himself that this was Jubilee not some chick in a bar. "Logan" Even her voice was different, soft yet laced with smoky promises that he couldn't, wouldn't take on. "Kid" He said knowing that it would make her mad. But instead she laughed a mixture of whiskey and honey that made the animal in him sit up and beg to be let out. She didn't say a word but slowly made her way down the steps letting him look his fill. Smiling, she watched him swallow hard as she stepped down the last step and hugged him tight. "Logan", she whispered, her warm breath, sending minute shivers down his spine, "as you can see, I am anything but a kid". He couldn't stop himself as his arms reached up to crush her to him. The beast in him wanted to throw her over his shoulders and run for the woods and it took all of his strength to let her go. "Welcome home Wolvie" she said with a grin and kissed him softly on his lips and slipped away. He stood there in shock, she kissed me…not a girl kiss but a woman kiss and she kissed me…" He stood there is a daze until the voice that had haunted his dreams called his name, "Logan, Logan?" Wolverine looked up into the face of the woman he had held a torch for since the moment he had laid his eyes on her and all other thoughts fled. Jean smiled and said "Welcome, home" Wolverine hugged her and he could smell the changes in her body, Scott's child lay beneath her heart and there was nothing in this world that he could do about it. "Hello, Jeanni Congrats on the future brat" " Gee, thanks. I would like to think that she won't be a brat." "She is half Scott so I know that she will be a brat." Logan said with a grin as he covered his pain with a cocky grin.

Jubilee stood in the doorway of the kitchen and wondered how no one else could see his how much it was costing him to joke about the love of his life being pregnant with her husband's child. Her hands clenched into fists as she bit her tongue and turned away. It was time to make him see that he would never be happy with Jean. To make him see that she was what he needed, what he desired. She didn't want to tame him she just wanted him to allow her to run wild with him.

And so it went for a month…Jubilee trying to show Logan that she was a woman and Logan trying hard to ignore that. The whole mansion ganged up to help the young woman in her quest. But Logan was ever the stubborn soul and he resisted which was why she followed him to his favorite bar.

_END FLASHBACK_

As Jubilee made her way across the dance floor towards her goal she noticed the jukebox in the corner and a thought came to her mind and she changed directions. She looked and smiled as she found the song she was looking for and pushed the buttons. She then moved back across the floor to stand beside the man of her heart. "Dance with me Logan"


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to first thank everyone who took the time not only to read my story but also to review it. Makes me feel all warm and mushy inside****J**

**If anyone could tell me how to make this story upload the way I type it (you know in paragraphs) I would be thankful. I hope to be able to update once a week so please stay with me and tell be what you think. **

**Oh, and I wanted to say I own nothing. All X-Men belong to Marvel, the song "Angel of the Morning" isn't mine ether it was written by Chip Taylor…I am making no money here so don't sue…I have nothing but the voices in my head anyway...and also the action in this part is a little R rated so you have been warned**

**Chapter 2**

"Dance with me Logan." her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard it as if she had shouted it to the whole room. Four simple words, a simple request, but Logan knew if he took her in his arms he wouldn't be able to let her go. The game they were playing had pushed him to the limits of his self control. The only thing holding him back was the desire not to hurt her, but even that voice of reason was beginning to lose to his need to possess her.

As Logan sat there fighting with himself, she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned over him and asked again "Dance with me" . The feel of her warm breath sliding across his ear sent blazing liquid desire though his already humming body and the voice of reason lost to the beast.

Jubilee stepped back as Logan got up from his chair. Brown eyes looked deeply into blue, asking if she was sure, blue eyes filled with trust, answered him. He held out his hand. Placing her hand in his she felt his heat and it was her turn to shiver with desire. Logan felt her tremor and growled low in his throat almost like a purr.

He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as their bodies touched. They were a perfect fit, like the last two pieces of a million piece puzzle. Logan pulled her tight against him, molding her softness to his hardness. He breathed in her scent letting it wash over his senses like a waterfall. They swayed to the music, lost in the feel of their bodies melting together. As the song ended, reality once again reared its head in Logan's mind, and he started to pull away. "Not yet" she murmured into the side of his neck and drew him closer. "One more song before you pull away."

As the music started again, Logan decided it wouldn't do any more harm to hold her awhile longer. They swayed in time to beat. He wasn't aware of anything other then the feel of her body pressed against his. Jubilee started humming along with the music and then singing. Her voice husky with emotion as she sang the words to the song…

_There'll be no strings to bind you hands_

_Not if my love can find your heart_

_And there's no need to take a stand _

_For it was I who choose to start_

_I see no need to take me home_

_I'm old enough to face the dawn_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel _

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me_

_Oh my baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Then slowly turn away from me_

Jubes" began Logan. "Shh, just listen to the words. Hear what I am trying to say to you" she whispered. "I need you tonight. If it's just tonight then that's ok"

_Maybe the sunlight will be dim_

_But it won't matter anyhow_

_If morning's echoes say we've sinned_

_Then it was what I wanted now_

_And if we're victims of the night_

_I won't be blinded by the light_

_Oh my baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my check before you leave me, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning _

_Then slowly turn away from me_

"Are ya sure darlin? I can't make ya any promises. You know that better then anyone." Logan said looking into her eyes. "Yes, I need you. Make me feel beautiful, Logan" she said. "Darlin you are beautiful" he murmured as he gave into the desire. Lowering his head he kissed her. Time stopped. The earth came to a complete halt. There was absolute silence as heaven itself paused to watch the two lovers kiss for the first time.

**Sorry for the short chapter I hope to have chapter 3 up by Wednesday!**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming……**

**sisneyace **


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST CALL ME ANGEL IN THE MORNING**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Ok first off I would like to say so sorry for the long delay. To make a long story short, life is real and sometimes rather messy. Thanks for all you who kept after me to keep writing. Special thanks to my number one cheerleader Char.**

**(I own nothing. X-Men belong to Marvel. But if they ever want to share I will be first in line.)**

Jubilee stood in the middle of the motel room watching as the man she loved tried to talk himself out of what they both wanted. After the mind blowing, time stopping, kiss in the bar, Logan hadn't said a word, just drug her though the crowd, pausing only to toss aside a few guys who didn't move fast enough, he had practically thrown her on his Harley and shoved the helmet on her still spinning head.

They roared off into the night and didn't stop until miles latter at an old motel. It was off the beaten path, cheap, but not one of those pay by the hour places. She had waited in the chill of the early autumn evening trying to control the wild beating of her heart as he stalked into the office to get a room.

Logan came out with the key clinched in his fist, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the second floor and into a dark room. He then closed the door and moved as far away from her as he could while still being in the same room with her. Ten minutes latter the scene was still the same Logan on one side of the room and her on the other.

She could hear his harsh breathing from across the room. After spending more then half her life at his side she could tell just what he was thinking. He was telling himself that she was too young and that he was too old and he was only going to hurt her. If she didn't do something fast he was going to talk himself right out the door.

Figuring that actions spoke louder then words at this point, Jubilee calmly took off her jacket and flung it on the chair. Then she reached up and pulled out the pins, holding her hair in the French twist, slowly one by one and shook her head so that her hair spilled around her shoulders and down her back. Smiling to herself as she heard his breath catch she turned around and put her back to him and bending at the waist only, so that her butt filled her low rider jeans to over flowing, unzipped her ankle boots. The breathing got harsher as she stepped out of her boots. Straitening she shot a defiant look at Logan. "I am not a child", she said huskily as she pulled the skin tight shirt over her head and tossed it aside, "I am a woman grown, asking you to make love to me" "Jubes" he choked out his eyes fixed on the red lace demi bra that barely concealed her breasts, "I can't make you promises I can't tell you I won't run when its all over."

Taking a deep breath she let her control slip away and when she raised her head her heart was in her eyes, "I need you to help me, to make me feel like a woman." Logan looked at her with disbelief in his face "you're a virgin?" "No" "Oh, then why.." She sighed and stood wrapping her arms around herself like she was cold. "I had a boyfriend in college, I..I thought I loved him and so we slept together but I couldn't.. it was terrible. Afterward he said that it was ok that I would get used to him but I didn't" Her voice was full of pain and Logan felt the slow burn of anger creeping up on him as she continued to talk. "I tried but I just couldn't, then I overheard him talking to his friend on the phone telling him that sleeping with me was like sleeping with a block of ice and that he was glad that he had a piece on the side or he would never have any fun." The anger was now full blown rage and Logan felt the need to snap something he settled for his knuckles "Did you kick his ass?" he asked softly as he cracked his knuckles wishing that they were the faceless boy's neck. Jubilee smiled at his tone feeling warmed by his anger, "No, I never let him know that I heard but told him that I didn't have the time for him, he didn't fight it. I went to see a doctor, a shrink, she told me that I didn't trust him not to hurt me and so I couldn't enjoy sex." She paused and looked Logan her blue eyes awash with the shimmer of unshed tears, "I trust you".

"I trust you" her soft spoken words washed over him, slipping pass his excuses and walls, to touch his heart. This was his partner, his one true friend, and she was asking him to ease her pain and he couldn't say no, not with her standing there with her heart in her eyes and tears slipping down her perfect face. "This is your last chance to change your mind, darlin', there is no going back after this" he said softly stepping towards her, "are you sure?" "Jubilee stood there trembling as the man she loved moved closer to her "yes" she said "I am sure" "Then God help us both." Logan muttered as he touched her face, catching a tear that shimmered like a diamond in the low light of the hotel lamp. "Framing her face with his hands he leaned in and kissed her, softly at first then with more passion as she responded to him.

Jubilee's heart beat so fast she was sure that it would burst out of her chest, it was happening the love of her life was finally in her arms. She lost herself in his touch as his hand smoothed over her body. She had never felt like this with anyone before and she couldn't stop from moaning softly. Logan heard her moan and groaned in response, "that boy was an ass honey," he murmured "you are no where near a block of ice." "If she got any hotter, we'd burn the hotel down" he thought to himself as he struggled with the animal in him that wanted to skip all the niceties and get on with it. Forcing himself to be gentle was straining his control to the limit. He picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed, gazing down at her he suddenly felt right, a feeling of well being and completeness came over him, scaring him to the core. With half a mind to run out the door he pulled away slightly but Jubilee picked that moment to speak his name and reach for him, her eyes blazing blue fire brunt away any thoughts of leaving, and he tumbled straight down into her eyes.

Jubilee didn't know what woke her, perhaps some small noise or the feel of her heart breaking inside her chest, whatever it was made her jerk from her pleasure filled dreams to face the harsh reality of morning. Logan was sitting in the chair near the door pulling on his boots trying to be quiet, he didn't look over at the bed even when her breathing rhythm changed and he knew she was awake. He knew that if he looked at her he would see the hurt in her eyes and it would kill him "really you just want to climb back in with her" whispered his animal 'shut up you" he snarled. Standing quickly, he couldn't stop himself from glancing over at the bed and what he saw brought him up short. Jubilee knew that she would have to put on an act that would earn anyone an Oscar, so she sat up in bed with the sheets pulled up to cover up the important things and smiled at him when he looked at her. She could almost laugh at the surprise on his face, "guess he thought that it would be all tears and hysterics" she thought to herself. "You know Bub, leaving without saying good-bye is kind of bad form." she said playfully a small dancing across her lips. He stared at her trying to be thankful that she was so calm and pushing aside the part of him that wanted her to beg him to stay. "Well, darlin' you know how I am." "Yes, I do. So do you think you'll be gone long?" "Just a few weeks" he said as he turned the knob to the door no longer able to face her in case she could see the desire in his eyes. "Well I'll see you when you get back, and if you don't mind locking the door on your way out, cause I think I need some more sleep, for some reason I am all worn out this morning." she teased as she slid back down under the blankets. Logan winced at the light teasing in her voice, shouldn't he be happy that she was ok with him just leaving? It made things easier on him, right? Then why did he have this tightening in his chest? Growling under his breath about being an old fool he opened the door with more force then was necessary and proceeded to storm out when her voice stopped him, " Wlovie…thank you,". He turned around to look at her but she had already turned toward the wall and her breathing was evening out toward sleep. He stood there framed in the doorway for a moment the early morning sun spilling past him to touch her bare shoulder and he longed to that sunbeam, to touch and never let go. With a long sigh he slowly closed the door of the room and forced himself on down the stairs to his Harley.

Jubilee lay there long moments after the rumbling of the Harley had faded into the dawn before letting go of her control. Hot tears poured out of her eyes and her body trembled this time not for pleasure but from pain. She had gotten what she wanted, had gone into it eyes wide open but still had not been prepared. Last night had been more then any fantasy could have prepared her for. She had believed that she just needed once to get him out of her systems to prove that it was all just a silly crush. But instead it made her love him more then she thought she could love anyone. She loved him enough to let him think that she was ok that it didn't hurt to see him sneaking off even before the taste of his kisses had left her lips. Sobs rocked her body as the words of the song they had danced ran though her head.

_There'll be no strings to bind you hands_

_Not if my love can find your heart_

_And there's no need to take a stand _

_For it was I who choose to start_

_I see no need to take me home_

_I'm old enough to face the dawn_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel _

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me_

_Oh my baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Then slowly turn away from me_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Call Me Angel of the Morning**

**Chapter 4**

**Hello all. I want to thank all those who reviewed and an advance thank you to those of you who will review in the future. (Hint, Hint) Once again I am so sorry about the delay in getting this updated. Please bear with me **

**I own nothing, it all belongs to Marvel. **

The monster stocked her from the shadows. Her lungs burned as fear slowly choked her airways closed. Blue eyes full of torment dominated her small pale face. "Only a dream, only a dream" she kept repeating to herself as she felt her control on her sanity slip. Low laughter, full of evil promise, whispered in her ears "Dream? I think not." She fought against the panic, lashing out with her fist only to find it tied down. "Hopeless and weak" the monster gleefully said, "that is what you are. You are insignificant and a danger to all those you hold dear. I will be able to slaughter them all because of your weakness." Each word was like acid incinerating her soul.

Hot tears slipped down her face as she pulled against the straps that pinned her to the steel table. "Struggle all you want, but you will never be free." It hissed. "No", she screamed at him "I will be free! They will come for me! He will come for me." "Who your precocious Wolverine? I think not. He doesn't love you. How could he? You are pathetic, and weak. He loves another and you know it." whispered the beast smiling as he watched the truth of his words on her face.

She twisted against the bonds, trying to escape the agony of his cruel words. The sound of electricity snapping and popping brought her up short and she stared in pure terror at the cattle prod that the monster held over her. "Please" she begged "Don't" Her begging only seemed to inflame him as he ran the current over her. Body arching with pain she screamed out her heartbreak and pain in one word "Logan!"

Jubilee woke with a choked scream, her chest heaving as her body tried to draw in much needed oxygen. Wildly looking around she tried to process where she was. She had left her lamp on and the soft glow revealed the familiar furniture of her bedroom in the mansion. "Safe, I am safe." she said as she unclenched her fists. She concentrated on controlling her breathing and once it evened out she probed her mind outward to see if anyone had "heard" her nightmare. Living in a house full of telepaths wasn't easy when you were trying to hide things. Listening with her mind she heard no sounds of distress coming from anyone. Her shields had held.

"Thank God for Emma, witch that she is" Jubilee mumbled, as she untangled herself from her sheets. She walked into her bathroom, flipped on the light and turned on faucet. Wincing in pain as the hot water ran over her hands she looked down at the pink tinted water flowing down the drain. Each one of her palms had four half moon punctures where her nails had bit into them during her nightmare. Sighing, she washed her face and brushed her teeth and poured some peroxide over her hands. Knowing from experience that sleep would now escape her, she got dressed in her workout clothes and quietly slipped out of her room.

Stopping off in the kitchen for bowl of her favorite cereal she headed for the Danger Room. She stopped at the double doors leading into the room and requested her favorite program, "Jubilee, Alpha 291, Program: Peace." "Enter" the computer replied. Jubilee walked into the room. Taking off her shirt and pants to reveal her worn out blue and yellow leotard, she began her warm up stretches. Looking around, peace filled her. She was in her old childhood gymnastic gym. Even though it was 3 am and pitch black outside, in the Danger Room, bright sunlight poured in from the windows above, making the uneven bars gleam. This had always been the place where she could escape her problems. She had programmed it to be the same as it once was; it even smelled of chalk, sweat and bubble gum. She finished her stretches and patted some powder on her hands.

Closing her eyes for a moment she took a deep breath, ran and jumped up grabbing the high bar. Spinning and flipping her body she felt joy burn away the last shadows of her nightmare. Here is where she could forget everything except the feel of her body moving as she willed it.

Two hours later, she lay panting on the floor, her body covered in sweat and a satisfied grin on her face. The pain of her nightmare had left her and she felt at peace. "There nothing like a great workout to cure what ails you." She thought, as she sat up and used her towel to wipe her face. Now that the nightmare had lost its grip on her, her mind once again returned to what it had been thinking about for every waking moment, Logan.

It had been three weeks since he left her in that motel room. She known that night he would run but it didn't stop the hurt that came when he had walked out the door or the aching loneness that she carried every day since. The stress of waiting for him to come home to decide their fate was driving her stress levels to the max. Added to that was the return of her nightmares. Every night since he had left, they came to rob her of her hard won peace. No one in the mansion knew that she still had them. They all believed that the dreams had faded with time but in reality she had just gotten better at shielding. Frosty had helped her harness her latent telepathic powers which in turn she used to shield herself from the telepaths that she lived with. She didn't want anyone to know the extent of the pain and torture she had endured during her captivity in the desert.

Remy stood in the control room gazing down at the beautiful woman. He was a night owl by nature and he often came to workout alone but for the last few weeks she had beaten him here. The first time it had happened he had thought about joining her, but the look of pain in her face had held him back. So he watched her, night after night, pushing her body for hours. She moved with a grace and power that left him breathless. Remy considered himself an acrobat, but as he watched her, he ruefully admitted that next to her he was nothing but an amateur.

He had always had a soft spot for Jubilee from the moment he met her. As a young teenager she had been a cute kid, full of mischief and bright fire, making her, his perfect partner in the prank wars that went on in the mansion. Looking down at her now he couldn't believe the changes that time had made. As he watched her do her cool down stretches, he appreciated her grown up form, as any man would. Although she wasn't as tall or as well endowed as the other X-men women, she had a beautiful body and a face of an ancient Asian goddess.

"That Logan is a fool." Remy mumbled to himself. Of all the people in the mansion he was one of the few who knew the true depth of the p'tite's love for the bad tempered feral. And Remy was also the only one other then Rogue that knew that the p'tite and Logan had slept together. He remembered that night three weeks ago when he had watched Rogue help Jubilee with her make-up and he had given his guy advice on her outfit. "Ya, lookin good enough to eat p'tite" he had said "Wolverine won't know what hit him" Jubilee let an excited giggle "I hope you're right Remy. I've been waiting a long time for him to see me as a grown woman" " Well, sugar wearing that he won't be able to miss it, even as thick headed as he is" said Rogue as she pined up Jubilee's hair, "There you go you're done, if that doesn't get his attention then he is dumber then a mud post fence." Remy stood up from where he was lounging on Rogue's bed and put his arms around his love. "You did real good darlin she looks almost as sexy as you." "Thank you Remy" Jubilee said "I couldn't have done it without you two. Wish me luck." "Good luck darlin" Remy said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Go show him who's boss sugar" Rogue said giving her a hug.

They had watched as she left the house to find Logan, so sure that she could make him see that they were meant for each other. They had also both seen her when she had come back the next day late in the afternoon. Luckily no one else had been home to ask too many questions. Jubilee had come home broken and defeated. Remy had wanted to find Logan and beat him senseless but Rogue and Jubes had stopped him. Rogue was as mad as he was but didn't want him all bruised up when they got married in a month and Jubes because she said it was her own fault, she had known that he would run. There was little he could do then other then watch his best friend suffer in silence as she waited for Logan to decide her fate.

"Logan is a fool" he said again to the empty control room. Jubilee was Logan's perfect mate she was strong, smart and had more then enough energy to keep up with Logan's pace. She was the only one who could reach his humanity when he went feral, not even the Professor or Jean could do that. She would follow Logan though the gates of hell and spit in the devil's eye even if he never asked her to. Remy didn't understand what Logan ever saw in Jean anyway. Sure she was beautiful and kind but she was so boring. She was Scott's perfect match, the mother to his father. Remy couldn't think of a time when Jean wasn't a stick in the mud. Logan needed a woman not a mother, yet he was too stupid to understand that. Gazing down at the lovely woman below him he shook his head and hoped that Logan wouldn't stay stupid too long or he was going to have to find him and beat him smart. Sighing deeply he continued to watch over the Jubilee as his mind wandered on to a more pressing personal issue, his upcoming doom, the _wedding. _


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST CALL ME ANGEL IN THE MORNING**

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I get such a rush knowing that someone is reading my stories. Hopefully I can keep the ball rolling and get the chapters out in good time. Again thanks. Please keep the reviews coming!_**

"Logan" she murmured as her hands glided along the broad plane of his back. He gazed down at her face in the soft light of the campfire. He shuddered as her hands moved up to cup his face. Cobalt blue eyes burned into his, "I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you" she said. Each word burned into his soul tearing down his walls and cutting the chains around his heart, "I love you darlin', always" he said hoarsely as he claimed her lips and his battered heart found its home at last.

Logan shot straight up from his bed of hard ground near a dying campfire. Although a normal man would have been frozen stiff from lying on the ground in 30 degree temperatures, he wasn't an ordinary man and after the dream he had just had he needed a cold shower. He rubbed his face trying to erase away the feel of her hands that seemed to be imbedded into his skin.

"Crazy damm dream" he muttered to himself as he stood and stretched. It's been nearly a month since he had left her in the motel room. He had gone around the world visiting friends, both dead and alive, to find peace but none was to be had. During the day he could almost force the thought of her out of his mind, but each night he dreamt of her and how that making love to her had felt so right, so complete. (And since when did he call it _making love_?) The dreams drove him mad, but in dawn's light he could shake it off as a byproduct of his hormones, that is until the last few nights. The dreams had become less about sex and more about feelings, feelings that he couldn't allow himself to have.

Loving Jubilee wasn't the problem; he had loved her ever since she saved his life at the tender age of 13. He loved her as his partner in crime, his sidekick and as his closest friend but he had never let himself think of being _in love_ with her. She was just a child. **"Child my ass" **whispered the beast within **"she wasn't a child when you took her, she was all woman,** **our woman**". "Fuck off" Logan growled, as images of that night flashed in his mind. _Jubilee with her head thrown back. His name spoken like a prayer on her lips. Skin like porcelain glowing in the moon light. _ "Shit", he said as he ran towards the lake. His body was on fire, the damm animal in him wouldn't let it go. _The feel of her breath on his neck, the nip of her teeth, the dig of her nails…_ Logan took a running jump into the ice cold water, trying to put out the fire and drown the animal. All it succeeded in doing was making him wet and the animal mad. **"Stupid, you know you want her, we have always wanted her, she is our mate"** the animal hissed in his mind. "Shut up, that's not true, I love Jean", Logan yelled out in denial. His animal found that statement very amusing. Logan could almost hear it laughing at him as he forced up the walls to cage the more truthful part of himself.

Logan swam for a while to bring his raging hormones under control. Later as dawn broke, he stirred the fire back to life with a long stick, and put the coffee on to boil. When it was done he poured himself a large cup and sat drinking it while gazing out at the sun drenched lake. The sparkles on the water reminded him of Jubilee eyes when she was up to no good. Shaking his head at his poetic thoughts, he realized that he couldn't run forever. He was going to have to answer the hard questions, he owed to himself and to Jubilee.

First, did he still love Jean? Or was it a habit to keep him from getting to close to someone else? Here in the wild he could search his battered heart and find the truth. Yes, he loved Jean but he wasn't going to fool himself anymore. His love for Jean came from his need for someone to worry over him, someone kind and gentle to heal his hurts and make them better. Jean was a mother figure to all the X-men and he could see clearly that it was it no different for him. The plain and simple fact was that Jean belonged to Scott. The two of them were bonded for life and any small part of him that wished differently had to let it go now that she was carrying Scott's child. Which meant the excuse that he was in love with Jean, therefore couldn't love any other woman was just that, an excuse.

So he wasn't in love with Jean, then why couldn't he love Jubilee? It wasn't because of her age, hell as old as he was everyone was too young for him. God knows he couldn't stomach the thought of someone else touching her. He still wanted to kill the stupid prick that had hurt her in college. The tin coffee cup in his hand was crushed as anger spilled out of him. "Maybe, I should find out his name and see how he likes his guts on the outside" he thought to himself idly as his claws shimmered in the sunlight. But knowing Jubilee she would probably get upset if he did that. Sighing deeply he threw the ruined cup into the fire. Standing up he began to pace back and forth wrestling with himself. Logan was a man of action not one of deep thoughts, especially not about his feelings. Finally, when the sun was high in the sky he acknowledged the real truth; the great and terrible Wolverine was _scared_.

He had truly loved only a handful of women in his long life. "And they all ended up dead" he said, softly as the old pain sprang to life. The thought of something happening to Jubilee was unthinkable. He had nearly lost his mind when he thought Jubilee had died on that cross. The intensity of his grief and rage had scared him so much that he had left her as soon as he could in order to put distance between them. For nearly eight years he had only contacted her a few times though letters and an occasional phone call. He had even missed her graduation from Harvard. Yet, no matter where he went, he always knew she was somewhere loving and worrying about him. Never once had she tried to use guilt to bring him back. Even when he had let her down she still forgave him. That morning in the motel room he had known that she was upset but she had spared him her pain so he could leave. No other woman would have done that for him. Logan also knew that if he went back to the mansion and acted like nothing happened she would forgive him and love him still.

Logan had known a lot of women in his lifetime but none matched the strength of his firecracker. Not just physical strength but emotional strength as well. Even when she was a young kid and nearly everyone else underestimated her, he had known that she was more then she appeared. She had survived so many things that would have broken others, even those X-men who didn't think she belonged on the team at first. He had watched her grow into a beautiful woman full of grace, humor, intelligence and fire. Her beauty, a sweet promise when he first met her, was now in full bloom and it took his breath away. She was perfect. Suddenly he understood. The beast in him was right, she was their mate. He had always been in love with her he had just been waiting for her to grow up.

Logan sat down hard as his new understanding weakened his legs. "I am in love with Jubilee" "I am in love with my best friend" "my sidekick, my partner in crime" "and she loves me" Logan knew without a shadow of doubt, that she loved him, she would not have approached him that night if she didn't. As the newness of his sudden understanding wore off fear returned. History had not been kind to the women in his life. Could he put Jubilee in that kind of danger? **"She is our mate" **the voice of the beast said **"to leave her alone puts her in the danger only by being by her side can we protect her. Remember all the times we left her alone and she was hurt, stolen by others." ** Logan listened and gave in to what they both wanted. He couldn't live without her. He accepted that she was his mate and that if something happened to her he would go insane. But it was worth it to be with her he would die protecting and loving her.

Grinning ear to ear the beast let out a roar of pleasure. All animals needed a mate and now that the human side understood what it had known for so long, the mating could begin. The beast knew of the human's fear for the safety of their mate but life is living with the fear, besides the mate was stronger then the human was aware of.

**_I feel like I should explain some things to you about how this story fits in with the X-men comics. It doesn't. I haven't read an X-men comic since Logan took Jubilee off the cross. I hated the way Marvel treated Jubilee, making such a great character so useless and boring drove me nuts. So this is my own X-men world where, Jean isn't dead but pregnant with Scott's baby. Scott isn't sleeping with Emma (can I just say, yuck!). Rogue has gained control of her powers though technology that Hank developed and she and Remy are about to get married. The Professor is alive and well, Logan never married Viper (again YUCK!) and most importantly Jubilee is an adult around the age of 25. She graduated top of her class at Harvard, she is an Alpha class mutant and a full member of the X-men. OK._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Please focus the plasma here" the hairy blue mountain said as he stared intently at the small crystal on stainless steel table in front of him.

Jubilee twitched her fingers slightly and plasma shot out of her index finger in a steady intense stream. The clear crystal started to glow and turn a blush pink, then as she increased the power of the plasma, to a deep red.

"Ok, I believe that it quite enough, I think that we have reached maximum capacity of what this crystal can hold." "I must say that your control of your powers are quite impressive, Jubilation." Hank said as he pulled off the welding goggles he wore to protect his eyes from the intense light of Jubilee's plasma.

Jubilee blushed and grinned "thanks Hank, but really it's mostly due to Ice Queen's constant bitching and Sean's patience that I have any real control at all."

"While it may be that they were the ones that helped you learn to control your power it was you who did the training and research to discover your true potential." "It was you after all that discovered that you could see down to the atom with your mind. If you had not discovered that we wouldn't be having a wedding in a few days." Hank said laying his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Please, Hank you're being too modest." Jubilee protested, "it was after all your research into nano technology that brought Remy and Rouge so much happiness."

"Yes, but until you started helping me with it I was stuck as to how to make them work for her. Your insight cleared the way to this." He said as he held up the red crystal on its sliver chain. "There would have been no way to power this thing up without you being able to stuff it full of energy"

"Blue, I am sure you would have found a way to get around it without me around" she said with a big grin. "But thank you for your praise"

Hank smiled at her use of her childhood nickname for him. "Well then if we are both done stroking each other's ego, we should perhaps give this another look see and make sure it's in working order before we have Rouge come and test it. Would you?" he asked pointing at the crystal he was holding in his hand.

"Sure" Jubilee focused her mind on the crystal that Hank held in front of her and reached into herself for her power. Hank watched in fascination as her cobalt blue eyes began to glow as the pupils grew bigger until all the whiteness was gone.

Jubilee stared intently for a few moments and then her eyes stopped glowing and she smiled "Everything is perfect, the nano's are in the proper place and the energy atoms I provided will keep them powered up for at least the next 10 years or so."

"Excellent" Hank said as he turned and placed the crystal back on the table. "Rouge could you and Remy come down to the lab for a moment?" he asked though the house's intercom.

"Sure Suga, we'll be down in just a few moments. Remy," she said "stop that we have to go, Hank and Jubilee are waiting for us, oh..mmm" the rest of what she said was lost as she took her finger off the button.

Jubilee and Hank exchanged a look and both burst out laughing.  
"Well it looks like we will be waiting a bit for those two to um finish whatever it is they are doing" said Jubilee "How about a Twinkie break?"

"That my dear colleague is a very good suggestion." He said as he headed to the secret stash of junk food they both hid from Jean the health nut that threw out everyone junk food if she found it.

There was only the sound of rustling wrappers for a moment as each took a bite of creamy over processed goodness. "Ah, this is the best tasting thing I've ever eaten" Hank said around a mouthful of Twinkie.

Jubilee laughed and swallowed her own mouthful "you say that every time you eat one."

"Yes and every time it is the absolute truth." Hank said with his eyes closed savoring each bite.

Jubilee couldn't help but laugh at Hank's sincere and worshipful tone as he opened up another one and delicate ate it.

Hank looked over at Jubilee who was half laying across the lab's sofa holding on to her sides as she laughed at him. "While I am not sure as to what you find so humorous about my taste in snacks I am glad to hear you laughing again. You have been to quite since Logan has been gone."

Hearing Logan's name again brought Jubilee's mirth to an end as she again felt that empty space in her chest. "Yes, I know" she sighed, "I am trying have patience, and let him work it all out, but I am afraid that he won't come back."

"I would not worry about that possibility my dear," Hank said comfortingly

"Why?" she asked

"Because I would come back and Logan and I are very similar in many ways."

He chuckled softly at the look of skepticism on her face at his words.

"I see by the look on your face that you don't believe me, but hear the logic of my case before you dismiss it."

"While Logan and I seem to be very different on the external we are very similar internally. We both have our animalistic sides that we struggle to contain and balance with our humanity. I admit that Logan often seems to fail at this considering his brutal behavior and actions at times, but you of all people also know of his capacity to love and that often his behavior is a safety measure to protect his very tender heart. Logan hides behind his outrageous behavior just as I hide behind my intelligence. We both know the pain of loving and losing because of who and what we are." Hank said as he ruefully looked down at his fur covered arms. "But," he continued "Logan has one thing that I don't and that is you. You, Jubilee who has seen him at his worst and best and loved him for all that he is, not in spite of all his failings but because of them. Only a true fool would give that up and like me, Logan is no fool."

"So, you see my dear" he said as he carefully reached out and gently brushed the soft tear that fell from her eyes, "it is impossible for him to stay away from you, it just might take him some time to get to the logic of it all, after all he isn't as intelligent as I am."

"Get…your…hands….off…of her" came a soft menacing voice from the door, each word punctuated with the sound of a metal claw popping out.

Hank grinned and winked at the shocked look on Jubilee's as she recognized the voice and she strained to look around Hank's bulk to the source of voice.

Hank laughed and moved back so Jubilee could see as she seemed frozen in place.

Logan looked at his girl frozen on the sofa, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with shock. He greedily took in her face and he growled low in his throat "You look terrible. You haven't been sleeping again have you?"

Jubilee looked offended for a moment and then started laughing "Logan only you would stay gone for weeks and then insult me as soon as you get back." she said shaking her head.

Logan had the grace to look a little embarrassed, "I am not saying your ugly or anything its just that you've got dark circles under your eyes and you look skinnier then you did".

"I was worried about you" she said softly as Hank excused himself to give the two some privacy.

"I know. I am sorry" as he said each word he came closer to her until he was standing in front of her. "I needed time to clear my head, to wrap it around the fact that you're not a little girl anymore."

She looked up at him barely breathing as she waited for him to decide their fate.

"That night, Jubilee, I want to apologize…"

"Please Logan," she said smiling even as her heart broke in her chest, "its ok I needed you and you were there like you always are. Don't worry it won't change the fact that we are friends." She pushed herself off the sofa and started to slide by him so she could go and cry somewhere where he couldn't be hurt by her tears.

Before she could move past him he grabbed her and pulled her into him, and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips.

"You know you are always jumping to conclusions. That's always been a huge fault of yours" he grumbled into her hair.

"Is not" she said as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Yes, and you need to stop wiggling like that or I won't be able to finish what I am trying to say" he growled as his hands started to rub her back and pull her even closer to him.

Jubilee froze at the husky sound of desire in his voice, her heart beat wildly as she began to hope.

"I was trying to say, is that I want to apologize for leaving I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I was scared."

"Why were you scared Logan?" she asked.

"Because I knew how you felt about me."

"That I love you" she stated.

"Yes that you love me…and also because I love you, I've always loved you." He said stroking her hair. "Ever since I first met you, and your little face looking up with me, bravely pulling me down from that cross, following me all over the world, being my side kick, my buddy." He let out a loud sigh as the feeling began to overwhelm him.

"And now? She whispered her voice quivering as emotions and desire swept though her with every stroke of his hand down her back.

"Now, you've gone and grown up into a beautiful woman inside and out, and you are scaring the crap out of me."

"Logan" she began pulling away slightly

"Be quiet for a moment," he chided as he pulled her back against him. "I am scared, Jubes you know what happens to the women in my life. With you it would be worse, you brought me back from the gates of hell every time I wanted to give in and give up, it was your sweet voice that made me human again. Who would do that if something happened to you?" Logan hugged her even tighter as if he was trying to pull her inside himself to protect her from his fears.

Jubilee gently rubbed her hands along his back as he drew in a deep breath and let it out.

"I should let you go. You are too good, too beautiful, to everything for a messed up old man like me."

Jubilees heart began to bleed.

"But God help me I can't. I can't let you go. It seems like I've been waiting all my lives for you. I traveled the world and still never left your side." He said as he looked into her eyes.  
"I am sorry baby, but I love you and if you'll have me, I'd like to be yours."


End file.
